interstellarmarinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Steam Launch (Early Access)
Since July 2th 2013 Interstellar Marines is availible on Steam Early Access. Now the game cost 13.99€. First Patchnotes New Features *UPDATED: entire project to support standalone builds for Steam *ADDED: a new and improved marine network smoothing model *ADDED: physics-based extrapolation of players when net updates exhausted *ADDED: momentum transfer of velocity on marine death to ragdolls *ADDED: new main menu system with support for arbitrary maps/modes *ADDED: support for "presentation" mode (co-op poster) *ADDED: support for cycling environment modes in singleplayer with N *ADDED: "co-op poster" scene from Steam marketing campaign *ADDED: command line option for connecting to specific server (connect=) *ADDED: social/feedback buttons to main menu Improvements *UPDATED: network with major refactor overhaul (data throughput down by 25-30%) *UPDATED: so marines do not collide with "debris" objects (ragdolls, weapons) *UPDATED: so all menus are skipable with ESCAPE *UPDATED: toggle scores in multiplayer with TAB *UPDATED: and changed all references from "Deadlock" to "Interstellar Marines" *ADDED: new IM logo icon to executable *UPDATED: entire development pipeline to facilitate easy and painless building to Steam *UPDATED: so servers gracefully kick idling users *UPDATED: entire marine networking code to facilitate new futures in near future *UPDATED: so marine physics starts updating as soon as they are spawned *UPDATED: entire project to better handle floating point inaccuracies on long-running instances *UPDATED: so "early access" warning is skipped if command line options was specified *UPDATED: intro cinematic and menus with the new logo *UPDATED: so U also hides watermark *UPDATED: UI help to correctly reflect current game mode *ADDED: a few more spawnpoints to Megalodon *ADDED: normal maps to all terrains *UPDATED: spawnpoints and door collisions on all maps *RENAMED: "Combat Range 01" to Rupture *UPDATED: image effects with more realistic bloom and lensflares *UPDATED: Mainline with major vegetation overhaul and terrain texturing *UPDATED: Operations with new sublevels and tunnels to create alternate routes *UPDATED: weather crane with stadium-like artificial lensflares *ADDED: specular maps to concrete floors *ADDED: level camera overlay to match intro cinematic look and feel *UPDATED: so marine isn't automatically spawned in singleplayer (spectator) *ADDED: reverb to all buildings on Mainline and Mainline Winter Fixes *FIXED: "marine physics is not updated while in menu" *FIXED: marine movement stutter after initial spawning *FIXED: so teammates are displayed after the player have received a controller *FIXED: slow performance bug in singleplayer that made the game run approximately 10 times slower than in multiplayer *FIXED: "application crashes on exit in Windows" *FIXED: bug where players would see newly spawned marines for a split-second before moved to correct location *FIXED: so the player can't shoot self *FIXED: "lights not on" Operations in Intro Cinematic *FIXED: so marines are not smoothed when dead (ragdoll takes over) *FIXED: so marine animations are updated eventhough a weapon hasn't been instantiated yet *FIXED: bug where weapon firing would fire all bullets *FIXED: so UI shows error if failed to connect to clicked server *ADDED: blocking volumes to prevent marines from getting stuck on Mainline and Mainline Winter *REMOVED: ALT+F (toggled fullscreen). Use ALT+ENTER (Windows) or CMD+F (Mac) (Official Website)